Ras le bol
by tite-odey
Summary: Ou Rey s'amuse beaucoup, Kai déteste les journaux people et Tyson atterrit dans une dimension parallèle. Léger délire, trace de KaiTy.


Ras-le-bol

L'ouverture violente de la porte fit sursauter l'homme déjà présent. Ce dernier leva son regard pour voir un étrange spectacle : son capitaine, un journal à la main, transpirait la fureur. Pourtant, à voir la couverture, rien dans ce journal ne pouvait porter à la colère. En tout cas pour Kai. Lui, avait eut la déception de se découvrir à l'éternel deuxième place. C'était certes mieux que dans les tournois mais il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir dépasser la beauté froide de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à voix haute pour son plus grand malheur.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Une fois de plus l'homme fut surpris. Kai faisait toujours attention à garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Pourtant, là, c'était une franche et violente colère qui l'animait. Fin psychologue, il se résigna à l'interroger sur son état tout en feuilletant rapidement le journal.

- Il est quatrième ! Quatrième.

Il y eut un silence absolu finalement rompu par le bruissement des pages que l'on tournait. Il regarda d'abord les photos de Kai dont "la beauté froide continu à hypnotiser les foules". Suivait ensuite ses propres photos accompagnées d'un commentaire qu'il ne savait comment prendre : " toujours second, le sourire du tigre"; les photos de Brooklyn qu'il préféra ignorer et enfin en quatrième position du classement mondial des beybladeur par "les fans en folie" un sourire éclatant encadré de cheveux bleus.

Il leva la tête, fixa son ami toujours aussi furieux, se plongea dans le commentaire inintéressant "le numéro 1 à l'assaut d'un nouveau titre ? ", pour finalement relever la tête afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fou. La colère était toujours là.

- Peux-tu calmement m'expliqué où est le problème, il a deux fois moins de voix que Brooklyn à qui il en manque plus de cent-milles voix pour te rattraper. Ce titre tu vas le garder longtemps.

L'homme se recroquevilla légèrement, il n'était pas un lâche après tout mais il allait croire aux regards mortels maintenant.

- Il était très bien à la 42ème place, cela montrait que personne…, en fait non, ça te regarde pas.

Kai ressorti en claquant la porte laissant l'occupant perplexe.

- Tu n'as même pas pris ton petit déjeuner.

Le jeune russe revient tout aussi vite, se dirigea avec détermination vers la cafetière et la fixa méchamment alors que la boisson sacré en sortait goute par goute.

L'homme repris prudemment la parole.

- Kai ?

Un grognement lui répondit, il l'interpréta comme une autorisation à poursuivre.

- En quoi le fait que Tyson soit numéro quatre dans un concours de beauté est gênant pour toi ?

- Il a du succès.

Plus Ray observait l'intrus plus il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mental.

- Il a toujours eut du succès je te rappelle qu'il est numéro un mondial de beyblade pour la quatrième fois consécutive. Je ne vois toujours pas le problème.

- Le problème ? Mais il est immense le problème, ça veut dire qu'il commence à avoir du succès auprès des femmes !

L'homme ne put retenir un rire, vite interrompu par un nouveau regard mortel.

- Tu es, depuis ton premier tournoi international, le beyblayer le plus admiré et tu es jaloux de Tyson ?

C'est une rougeur cette fois qui apparut sur les joues du russe, certes très légère, mais persistante.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux de Tyson mais des gens qui le soutiennent. ? Tyson te ….

La conversation fut interrompue par l'ouverture violente de la porte. Le nouveau venu resta un instant immobile. Face à lui se tenait son capitaine, rouge, et en face Ray qui retenait un fou rire.

Il referma très lentement la porte avant de la rouvrir. Peut-être la porte donnait-elle certains jours sur une dimension parallèle. Ses amis s'étaient repris, bien que Ray le dévisageât bizarrement. A aucun moment il ne croisa le regard de Kai. Haussant les épaules, il se contenta de s'assoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Alors Ty ? Bien dormis.

- Super !

Quoique la bouche pleine laissait plutôt entendre un son indistinct. Seules des années d'expérience permettaient de comprendre aisément.

- Au fait, il n'est pas avec toi Lucas ?

Un grognement devant la cafetière avant qu'une longue écharpe ne fuit la pièce. Tyson fixa la porte un instant. Il avait définitivement changé de dimension.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne à sortir avec des bavards aux cheveux bleus si c'est pour les virer le lendemain ?

- Tu n'en as aucune idée ?

Le sourire du tigre s'élargie, sa journée devenait passionnante.

- Non du tout, pourtant il devrait le savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connait que c'est pas son genre.

- Tu le fais exprès là !

- De quoi ?

Aucun doute pour Ray, Tyson était sincèrement largué. Un instant il se demanda si sa tête survivrait à un contact violent avec la table, son exaspération avait besoin de s'exprimer. Il renonça vite par respect pour ses neurones.

- La description ne te rappelle rien

La chevelure bleue s'agita de gauche à droite.

- N'empêche je vois pas se qu'ils ont de plus que moi.

Le rire de Ray fit tremblait toute la maison alors que Tyson adoptait une mine boudeuse.

Il était peut être temps d'ajuster les fréquences pensa le brun, mais en attendant il allait pouvoir s'amuser. La vie était très intéressante parfois.

Fin

La fin est ben ma foie une fin, je n'ai absolument pas d'idée pour une suite.


End file.
